


Pit and Dark Pit in Fire Emblem Fates

by CynicDreamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Angel & Human Interactions, Angel boys learning how to family, Confused Dark Pit, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Good boy Silas is a literal angel, Palutena strikes again, Sharing a Body, poor Corrin, what are the odds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicDreamer/pseuds/CynicDreamer
Summary: Corrin somewhat has thought that Silas and Percy sounded very similar to someone she knew. She didn't think that it would really be the case especially since that they came from different worlds.





	Pit and Dark Pit in Fire Emblem Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the title says. Since they share the same voice actors as Silas and Percy in English, I decided to play with this concept and watch the chaos unfold. Almost every Silas and Percy post I see tends to involve the Kid Icarus angel duo, and I get that. This fic exists pretty much because of that too. This could be seen as a deconstruction of sorts but I don't intend to take this too seriously.

"Come on Silas. Just a few more steps, we're almost there!"

  
Corrin was cheering for Silas as he finally managed to hike up the tall hill that rooted a single olive tree.

  
"Easy for you to say Corrin." Silas panted trying to catch his breath, "I didn't know about this place until now."

  
Silas took a seat as he reached the summit, Corrin followed suit and guided his head onto her shoulder to cushion him. After he managed to catch his breath, his eye beamed in awe as he gazed out to the open scenery.

  
"You're right Corrin, you really could see all of Valla from here. It's really beautiful, we should have a picnic here with everyone."

  
"Or..." Corrin purred as she traced her fingers onto Silas's chin and made him face her, "We could keep this secret for ourselves and..."

  
"Well Cor, I'm all yours now- Oof!"

  
Their moment was ruined by an olive falling on Silas's nose. Both looked up and saw a little boy climbing on the tree.

  
"Oh sorry! Didn't think anybody else would be here."

  
"Percy? What are you doing here?" Silas asked, "And where's Ace?"

  
"Oh Ace went to grab a basket since I forgot to bring one. And I'm here to collect these olives! I found this place when Ace and I were flying around and I thought why not bring some for the camp?"

  
"That's really nice of you Percy." Silas smiled as his mood changed while Corrin was a little disappointed that their romantic moment was ruined. But she decided not to dwell on it and instead decided to do something fun.

  
"Hey Corrin! What are you doing with those olive leaves?"

  
"Well Percy, I'm making a laurel crown, or rather an olive crown. The first kings of Nohr used to use them as crowns before switching to that metal head piece that you see Xander wearing."

  
"That sounds so cool! Could you teach me how to make one?"

  
Corrin agreed and had Silas join in with them, mostly as a model. It took them a while for them to get it right and by the time they were done, its already high noon.

  
"We did it boys! Three crown wreaths for the three royals!"

  
"But I'm not royalty Corrin!"

  
"Well for today, you are king Percy!"

  
"Thanks! But I must decline because I'm a hero first and foremost!"

  
"Well I don't see why you can't be the hero/king?"

  
"Huh, you're right Silas! Thanks!"

  
Percy placed a crown on his head and Silas helped him adjust it right. Afterwards, Corrin placed a crown on his head and giggled when strains of his hair stick out with the crown.

  
"And last but not least!" Percy crippled holding the last wreath above Corrin's head, "Queen Corrin!"

  
"Aww thanks Percy." Corrin said as he place the crown on her head. She turned her head as she felt Silas placing his palm on her cheek.

  
"You look beautiful my'lady."

  
"And you look adorable too my handsome knight."

  
They basked in each others laughter with the sun high in the sky. Unknownst to them, the leaves on Silas and Percy's crown slowing turned golden, and they soon collapsed when the colour completely changed.

  
"Silas! Percy!"

* * *

"I'm telling you! I sense a strange entity coming from them!"

  
"Oh Orochi! You and your fortunes. I'm sure they are just tired, or dead!"

  
"I know I'm right Azama! There's a strong light around their aura!"

  
"Maybe you're right Orochi, but we won't know until they've awaken. And Azama, I strongly suggest you carry on with healing them."

  
"But Kaze, I've already done my job unless you want me to add the fire power as well-"

  
"No we are not going to jolt them awake-"

  
"Shh! Orochi. Their coming around."

  
Kaze was right as Percy slowly stirred himself awake.

  
"Uhhh... Where am I?"

  
"You're in the infirmary." Kaze injected helping Percy sit upright on the bed, "Lady Corrin brought us after you suddenly collapsed."

  
"Thanks..." Percy said absentmindedly until he finally looked at his surroundings, "Uh, who are you?"

  
"It's me Kaze, Lady Corrin's retainer-"

  
"Lady Palutena, do you know anything about Ka-ze?" The others were bewildered in him mentioning an unfamiliar name. But Percy heard no voice responding back to him. "Lady Palutena? Are you there? Come on this isn't funny! Who are these people? Where is this place? Lady Palutena answer me please!"

  
"Argh! Would you shut it Pit-stain! I can't hear myself think with you shouting for your dumb goddess!" Silas shot upright from the bed and yanked the blanket off.

  
"Pittoo!? Is that you? Oh thank goodness-"

  
Both boys turned to the direction of the sound, but have confused expressions on their face when they faced each other. Neither dared to speak up first but someone has to.

  
"Pittoo?"

  
"Pit-stain? Why is you're face so weird?"

  
"Me? What about you? Why do you look so old?"

  
"Old!? I'm younger than you!"

  
"Well we're immortal so we don't age. But it's weird to see you in an adult body."

  
"Well what the heck are you even wearing? It's too tacky even for you Pit."

  
Their conversation went on for a while, meanwhile the others in the room are scratching their heads trying to make sense of the situation.

  
"Do you guys know what's happening?"

  
"Well Kaze, it's really quite simple." Azama chipped, "What we are seeing are not harden soldiers but bumbling children. Also god is real and her name is Hyena."

  
"It's Palutena actually."

  
The two men turned their heads towards the small crowd before them. While 'Percy' was simply answered them absent-minded and is confused by their interruption, 'Silas' grabbed a sword next while getting out of the bed and points it at Azama by the throat.

  
"And who the hell are you people?"

  
"Silas clam down, we can talk about this-"

  
"Forgot about that Kaze! Tell lady Avatar that Silas has gone mad!"

  
"Keep talking poofy and I'll slice you're throat!"

  
"Pittoo! Stop it!"

  
"Quit calling me that Pit-stain!"

  
"We need to do something Kaze!"

“I know Orochi! But I can't hear myself-"

  
Everyone's voices are drowning each other tensing the atmosphere even further. It was only when a new voice broke in did everyone focused on.

  
"I hear shouting! What's going on?"

  
"Lady Avatar! So glad you came to tame you're crazy retainer!" Azama shirked and Pit used this chance to attempt to reason with Dark Pit.

  
"Calm down Pittoo! I'm sure Lady Palutena could explain-"

  
"In case you've forgotten Pit-stain, it's because of her we're stuck in this mess!"

  
"Wait, Palutena?" Corrin cut in, "I know that name..." Corrin stared at the two boys carefully, "Pit? Dark Pit?"

  
"Yes?" They both replied in unison.

  
Corrin took a deep breath and muttered, "Out. _Everybody out_."

  
"Being suspicious now Lady Avatar-"

  
"I said out Azama! And don't even think about spying in Kaze!" She shoved the trio out of the tent and 'slammed' the opening flap.

* * *

Now that the trio finally left the tent, Corrin now realizes that she has a confusing situation on her hands. It's been a while since she's been to the Smash realm and it was easily the best escape she could ask for. And while it was weird that only she was allowed excess, it was necessary to get away from her families that pressured her into choosing a side. When she came back, she realized that she was exactly at the same spot she left. But by then she was must more confident in her choice and looking back, she was glad for Smash for letting her have a temporary time out in which she would later use to unite her families together.

  
Corrin spend most of her time with other Fire Emblem characters while in Smash as she could bond with them over the similarities for their world. But it was then she relies that their world felt so stiff compared to other worlds like Pit's that she might have a minor break down of the more absurd things that are considered normal in their world.

  
But she never thought that she would see them again after all this time. Or that they were this close to her the whole time.

  
"Mind telling me how you two ended here?"

  
"Hmm. I remember sometime after the last Smash tournament," Pit scratched his chin, "Lady Palutena asked me if I would ever like experiencing being human."

  
Corrin raised her brow, "And you didn't question her reasoning-?"

  
"I mean I did ask if she would be fine on her own but she told me she'll be okay, so I said sure."

  
"That's not what I- never mind." Corrin sighed then turned to the other angel, "And you Dark Pit?"

  
"I never even had a choice. I was dragged into this mess and now I know why." He turned to Pit and spat out venom in his words, "Thanks a lot_ Pit-stain_."

  
"Sorry Pittoo." Pit bashfully scratch the back of his head, "If I had known you wouldn't be here on your own free will, I would have turned it down."

  
Corrin rubbed her temples, trying to maintain her saintly. "Ok, now that I vaguely know how you both ended up here. But why now that you're both here and not the humans you both were just minutes ago?"

  
"Umm. I'm not even sure. In fact I don't even remember being human at all."

  
Pit turned to Dark Pit curious of his answer but he just shrugged signaling that its the same for him.

  
Corrin panicked as the information stepped into her brain, "Wait, so you don't remember you're families, the army or when we just made olive crowns just now-" Corrin paused at the revelation, "The crowns!"

  
Both Pit and Dark Pit look at each other in confusion. Corrin on the other hand had her hands on Pit's olive crown that he's still wearing.

  
"It all started when you both-urgh! Put those stupid things! On-urf! Your heads that all of this is happening now!"

  
"Ow! Ow! Stop pulling Corrin! I'll go bald at this rate!"

  
Corrin continued to tug Pit's golden wreath but it remained stuck. Dark Pit tried to pull his out of his head as well, but it won't budge and hurt a lot. So he gave up.

  
"Argh... It's no use," Corrin winced, "I can't get them off. It's stuck to your heads."

  
Pit massaged his head trying to ease the pain. However there's a bigger issue at hand that the three of them have to face.

  
"So what's the plan Corrin?"

  
Corrin froze, trying to reply Pit. She honestly couldn’t even think straight right now. But they still have to make do of their situation.

  
"The plan is that we act like everything is normal. Right now everyone else is agitated with the whole invisible enemy we have to fight and the last thing we need is to raise suspicion from within. So you two just act like the humans you're posing as and we could figure out how to reverse this in the mean time."

  
Pit nodded but raised a finger, "Okay, sounds like a reasonable plan. But, we don't even know what we're like as humans. How could we act like normal?"

  
"Sigh." Corrin steels herself, "Okay Pit, you're name is Percy. You are a happy go lucky thirteen year old who likes to play hero and be one for real when you grow up. You're preferred battle style is riding your dragon named Ace and swinging an axe when you fight. You're parents are Arthur and Setsuna and you guys get along really well, especially with Arthur."

  
"Huh." Pit nodded, "He doesn't seem to different from me, aside from the axe and dragon. Other than that, this should be easy."

  
"And you Dark Pit, your name is Silas. You are a knight who loved by everyone in the army for being the reliable guy that would always be there for them. You fight with any weapons but your're always on your horse, Cain. You are also have a daughter named Sophie and she wants to follow in your footsteps and become a great knight like you when she grows up."

  
"That doesn't sound like me at all." Dark Pit said in disbelief, "Who cares about about people problems?! Are you sure you didn't get the wrong guy?"

  
Corrin figured that their going to have an uphill battle. Pit could be fine if he could control his mouth and maybe his stomach. However she was much more worried about Dark Pit. He's way too different from Silas and his hostile mood isn't going to go unnoticed by the others. Some of them like Kaze has probably demand and explanation or he'll do it his own way if he has to.

  
"Wait, you said that Pittoo is a father. But who's the mother?"

  
Ah Pit, always asking the most important questions. This is going to be a long day.

  
"Well Pit, I'm Sophie's mother. In other words, Dark Pit and I _are married_."


End file.
